harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Day
The First Day is the first episode of Harmony and Melody's first season, and the first episode overall. It originally aired on November 12, 2012. Plot The episode opens in a hallway of Tampa Regional High School, where Caroline Untif is posting an audition list for Singsational. After being introduced, it is revealed that the previous adviser for Singsational was forced to retire, and that she was picked to reboot the club. One by one, the auditions are shown, beginning with Marissa, singing "Under Pressure." During her audition, it shows her sitting at lunch alone, while she voices over about her lack of friendships and a place to belong in the school. The next to audition is Tito. When he enters the stage, he announces that his friends Bradley and Grant will be acting as his back-up singers. They perform "I'm Sexy and I Know It", and despite the lack of musicality in the song, they are admitted. However, Caroline is worried, seeing that those were the only two auditions, and she begins to search the school looking for other recruits. She walks into the football field, where the school's cheer squad, Trix, is performing. They are practicing a routine along with the song, "Voulez-Vous." She notices three girls, Kara, Trish and the captain, Venus, leading the performance. She asks the team if they would be willing to join Singsational, and the three girls are the only to accept. She returns to her office to find an envelope from Whitacre High, inviting Singsational to perform at an invitational conference. She is surprised at the fact that Whitacre High already knows of the existence of Singsational. While she doesn't know whether or not to accept, she determines that in order for them to attend, she needs to add one more boy in order to even out the genders. The scene shifts to after her physics class, when she asks the captain of the soccer team, Bailey to join in exchange for extra credit. He does not accept. She states that unless he joins, he will fail the class. He regretfully joins, and although she does not know of his musical ability, she believes that his popularity and influence will push others to join. She brings him back to the choir room, and he sings "Lucky" for his audition song. She learns that, while his dancing ability is not that great, he is a very good singer. This pleases Caroline and the other members, who are confident about their chances at winning Sectionals. Caroline then explains the format of the club: each week, there will be an assignment, and each member of the club will have to perform a song based on that assignment. Caroline then announces that Singsational has been invited to perform at the invitational conference by Whitacre High School. While most of the club is excited, Marissa is not. She brings up the fact that Whitacre High is an audition-only performing arts academy, and that they only hold invitationals in order to make their glee club, Gleeanissimo, look better than the competition. She then refers to their past four consecutive national titles. However, her opinion is deemed invalid and the group departs. At Whitacre High, the first group to perform is the Benjamin Harrison Honor Choir singing "The Seal Lullaby." The boring and choral sounding performance causes Tito and Grant to fall asleep, and Bailey to be confident of their abilities in comparison. However, next to go is Gleeanissimo. They are introduced by a girl with black hair wearing a beret who introduces herself as Harmony, "the new face of Gleeanissimo." After a show-stopping performance of "Blow, Gabriel, Blow", Singsational is speechless. Several of the members refuse to go onstage, but are quickly rallied by Marissa, who reminds them that she advised against it in the first place, and that they now have no choice but to perform. Caroline then assigns the solos to Bradley, Grant, Kara, and Venus. Singsational takes the stage and performs "Some Nights" by fun. Despite their lack of choreography and organization, they are met with applause from the audience. The camera then shifts to the backstage wing, revealing Harmony, glaring at them. Songs *'Under Pressure' by Queen feat. David Bowie. Sung by Marissa. *'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. Sung by Tito, with Bradley and Grant. *'Lucky' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Bailey. *'Voulez-Vous' by ABBA. Sung by Kara, Trish, and Venus. *'The Seal Lullaby' by Eric Whitacre. Sung by Benjamin Harrison Honor Choir. *'Blow, Gabriel, Blow' by Cole Porter. Sung by Harmony and Gleeanissimo. *'Some Nights' by Fun. Sung by Singsational. Trivia *As stated by the creator, this episode was to be originally titled Pilot, and then First Day. He then settled on the current title. Navigational Category:Episodes